


The Table

by SarcasticCinnamonRoll



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff tbh, Hidden block, I don't know, Kinda fluff, Normal Boots - Freeform, asagao - Freeform, fluffangst, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SarcasticCinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot. Post-hidden block route.</p>
<p>Enjoy Mai being protective</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Table

The table

 

It was in mid-spring when it happened. Hana announced she was joining Hidden Block. She had looked apologetic, but had explained it was what she wanted, and Mai agreed.

Mai looked over at Hannah from the Normal Boots table, she was sitting in-between Ian and Caddy, by the looks of it trying to stop them from arguing about something, while Jeffrey, Wallid and Jimmy looked on amused. 

Everyone around her was discussing the sudden changes that had happened.

They had made it clear to Mai that she was still welcome to sit with them, so she did. Hidden block had also invited her to sit with them, but she didn't want to feel like she was intruding.

She turned her attention back to the conversation at hand, now PBG seemed to be plotting to get Hana to rejoin them.

What was his problem? Why couldn't he be happy for Hana? She thought to herself, anger slowly boiling inside her.

She calmed herself down, and then people started to agree with PBG, ideas coming from everyone on the table.

Mai snapped.

She would have yelled at them, but then Hana would hear, and Mai didn't want the pink-haired girl to know how her friends were acting. So she spoke calmly, but with an angry tone to her voice, silencing the whole table at once.

It was sunny outside, as it should be, Mai has thought earlier, but now she thought thunder would be more fitting to her mood.

She spoke quietly, but her face was murderous. "You should all be happy for Hana, she's found somewhere she belongs." Mai looked around the table then continued, "and if you're reacting like this, then she was never meant to be with you all anyway." 

She then got up, knowing that she had made her point, and headed to her dorm. Mai smiled and then giggled to herself

They would all be apologising later.


End file.
